Sesión golfa
by YukiMisaki
Summary: One-shot sobre la pareja egoísta con una breve aparición de la romántica. Hiroki y Nowaki aprovechan su tiempo libre para ir juntos al cine.


**Hola ^^**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo one-shot que espero que os guste.**

* * *

Eran muy raras las ocasiones en que los horarios de Hiroki y Nowaki coincidían y podían permitirse pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Aquella noche era una de ellas y ambos se sentían ilusionados por ello, aunque a uno se le notaba más que a otro.

Nowaki le había sugerido ir al cine, ya que acababan de estrenar una película que tenía muchas ganas de ver. Hiroki hubiera preferido quedarse en casa pero al ver la cara de emoción de su novio, no tuvo corazón de negarse.

Hiroki tenía planeado llegar a casa un poco antes para así ir con tiempo al cine, por desgracia eso no fue así y en último momento le surgió un imprevisto, un imprevisto llamado Miyagi. Hiroki se disculpó con Nowaki mediante un mensaje y le aseguró que llegaría lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó a casa, un par de horas más tarde de lo pensado, Nowaki estaba acabando de preparar la cena. Al verle entrar en la cocina, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. Hiroki sabía que Nowaki no le iba a echar en cara el haberse perdido ir al cine, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal por ello. Hiroki sabía que si Nowaki le había pedido ir a ver esa película era porque tenía muchas ganas de verla.

\- Siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo.- Dijo Hiroki cuando ya estaban cenando.- El idiota de Miyagi siempre hace lo mismo.

\- No te preocupes, Hiro-san, otra vez será.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Es que siempre pasa algo…- Suspiró el profesor.- Cuando no es del hospital, es Miyagi y así siempre.

\- El trabajo es el trabajo, Hiro-san.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a la sesión golfa?- Propuso Hiroki de repente sorprendiendo a Nowaki.

\- ¿La sesión golfa?

\- Sí, cuando era estudiante solía ir mucho. Supongo que aún se seguirá haciendo, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí.- Asintió Nowaki.- ¿Pero no es un poco tarde?

\- Claro, por eso se llama la golfa, porque es de madrugada.

\- No, me refiero a que hoy es jueves y mañana por la mañana trabajas.

\- Mi primera clase no es hasta las doce y, después de lo de esta tarde, no pienso ir temprano para adelantar trabajo.

\- ¿De verdad, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki ilusionado.- Mi turno no empieza hasta después de comer.

\- Entonces perfecto, podemos ir sin problema.

* * *

Compraron las entradas y las palomitas con el tiempo justo, cuando entraron en la sala ya estaban proyectando los trailers. Se sorprendieron al ver que eran los únicos en la sala a excepción de una pareja que estaba sentada por la mitad. Hiroki y Nowaki decidieron sentarse en la última fila para tener algo de intimidad.

Todo iba bien, sorprendentemente a Hiroki le estaba pareciendo interesante la película y no una asquerosa pastelada como había previsto. La trama ya estaba llegando a su desenlace cuando algo llamó la atención de Hiroki, aquella pareja había empezado a besarse de manera pasional, demasiado para el gusto del profesor. El mayor resopló llamando la atención de Nowaki, que se giró a mirarle y al ver hacia donde miraba Hiroki frunciendo el ceño, rió.

\- Si quieres podemos hacer lo mismo.- Susurró el médico para pincharle.

\- No digas tonterías, no somos adolescentes salidos.- Dijo Hiroki en voz baja.- Ya verás cuando enciendan las luces, seguro que entre esos dos no suman ni cuarenta años. Solo unos críos se dejarían llevar de esa forma en un sitio público.

\- Bueno, es que está vacío.

\- No lo está, estamos nosotros dos.

\- Pues se ve que eso no les importa.- Dijo Nowaki encogiéndose de hombros. Hiroki no dijo nada más e intentó volver a concentrarse en la película, pero no era capaz, aquella pareja le estaba distrayendo demasiado. Suspiró cansado y en aquel momento se escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de uno de esos jóvenes.

\- Dios, eso ha sonado a risa precoital.- Murmuró el profesor más para sí mismo que para Nowaki.

\- Hiro-san, no les prestes atención y ya está.

\- No puedo, sé que en cualquier momento se van a poner a hacer guarrerías.

\- Dudo mucho que decidan hacerlo en un cine.- Comentó Nowaki riendo ligeramente.

\- Voy a llamarles la atención.- Hiroki se puso en pie pero el médico tiró rápidamente de él para que se sentara de nuevo.- ¿Qué?

\- Déjales, no hacen daño a nadie.- Dijo Nowaki.- Además, como bien has dicho deben de ser muy jóvenes. Seguro que viven con sus padres y no tienen muchos sitios donde darse el lote, deja que disfruten.

\- ¿Y si son menores? Esto podría acabar en un embarazo no deseado. Nosotros somos los adultos responsables, deberíamos poner fin a esto.- Dijo Hiroki volviéndose a poner de pie pero Nowaki le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

\- No es asunto nuestro lo que quieran hacer o no, Hiro-san.

\- ¿De verdad no te molesta? No paran de besarse, llevan un buen rato enganchados.- Dijo el profesor poniendo una mueca.- Se están perdiendo el argumento de la película.

\- Y nosotros también.- Murmuró el médico.

\- Siento estar fastidiándote la peli pero no soporto que la gente no sepa comportarse en sitios públicos.- Dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño y Nowaki suspiró.

\- Mira, si tanto te molesta iré yo a decirles que se corten un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Nowaki y el profesor asintió. Hiroki sabía que era mejor que fuera el menor ya que tenía mucha más paciencia que él.

Hiroki observó como Nowaki bajaba hasta donde se encontraba la pareja, quienes al ver a alguien acercarse a ellos se separaron. Nowaki les dijo algo y rió suavemente para luego girarse a Hiroki y gritarle.

\- ¡Hiro-san, es tu amigo Usami-san!

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Hiroki poniéndose en pie de un salto y corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, quien iba acompañado de Takahashi, su pareja.- ¿Qué diablos os pasa? ¿Es vuestra época de celo?

\- Venga, no seas amargado, Hiroki, seguro que Kusama y tú estabais haciendo manitas.- Le dijo Akihiko, quien tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Misaki.

\- Buenas noches, sensei.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz.

\- Takahashi, no sé como le aguantas…- Suspiró Hiroki y luego se dirigió a su amigo.- Pensaba que erais unos adolescentes.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó el escritor.

\- Pues porque la gente adulta no va al cine a morrearse, Akihiko.- Respondió Hiroki cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Kusama, deberíais tomar ejemplo de nosotros.

\- Qué cosas tiene, Usami-san.- Rió Nowaki haciendo que Hiroki se sonrojara.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos volvemos a nuestro sitio a acabar de ver la peli.- Dijo el profesor agarrando del brazo a Nowaki para salir ambos de allí y volver a sus butacas.

\- Pero si ya están los créditos.- Dijo Akihiko y en ese momento se encendieron las luces.

\- Muchas gracias, Bakahiko, nos has hecho perdernos la película.

\- No te preocupes, Hiro-san, seguro que pronto la echan por la tele.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes, Nowaki? Eras tú quien se moría de ganas de ver la peli.- Dijo Hiroki arqueando una ceja.

\- No creas, en verdad solo quería venir al cine con Hiro-san.

\- Oh, qué tierno.- Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa burlona.- Misaki, apúntalo para mi próxima novela BL.

\- Sensei, no se preocupe que yo no apunto nada.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Anda, mira, como en clase.- Dijo el profesor haciendo que Misaki se arrepintiera de haber dicho nada. Akihiko rió suavemente y se puso de pie, acto que imitó Misaki.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que mañana Misaki tiene clase.- Dijo el escritor y se marchó con su pareja, dejando solos en la sala a Hiroki y a Nowaki.

\- Es mi mejor amigo pero te juro que hay veces en las que entiendo a la gente que le odia.- Comentó Hiroki suspirando.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también a casa.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Nowaki desconcertado. Hiroki se abalanzó sobre él de repente y le besó, haciendo que el médico se sorprendiera. Cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban, Hiroki se alejó de él sonrojado y se encaminó hacia la salida.- Hiro-san.

\- Dime.- Dijo el profesor sin mirarle.

\- No es ninguna queja ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

\- No iban a ser esos dos los únicos en besarse en el cine.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Bueno, la idea surgió porque el otro día estaba hablando con una amiga sobre la sesión golfa de los cines, no sé si es algo que se hace en todos los países o es solo en España o si se llama de otra forma, no sé. El caso es que comentando que ya casi ningún cine ofrece sesión golfa, pensé en la pareja egoísta yendo al cine y esto es lo que ha quedado de esa idea. Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Sé que no es gran cosa pero al menos me lo he pasado bien escribiendo y espero que os haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo :)**


End file.
